


Very Soon it Will be Over

by WataruWatanabe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Many Characters - Freeform, Multi, Romance, Sadness, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataruWatanabe/pseuds/WataruWatanabe
Summary: A collection of short stories that center around feelings mostly. Some are more romantic, others are more sad, yet still others are heart warming. Also, some will take place in the canonverse while others maybe an AU.





	

It wasn't necessarily love between them. Both found admiring qualities in each other, but the feelings never swung into the romantic corner; however that didn't stop there from being an emotional response when shit hit the fan. 

 

 

Since she had spared Armin, Annie had been feeling like she messed up. Feelings of some sort had gotten in her way, and if that wasn't bad enough she felt as though she might have ruined her chance. A part of her couldn't help but think her goal had slipped from its already tenuous almost impossible to grab distance from her hand. That feeling only became more solidified as the hours grew into days.

Armin meanwhile had been feeling distressed. He didn't like to believe what he had come to a conclusion on. While she wasn't the warmest person, Annie wasn't necessarily cold blooded either. She wanted to protect the innocent on some, not so apparent, level. That in all honesty made him feel distressed. He wanted to believe she was good. She had tried to save him from hardships as well as spared him and kept him alive . He didn't like to think someone who he could consider a friend would try to destroy humanity, but to be strong you needed to make sacrifices. 

 

 

That's what he was doing as he looked up at her emotionless face. He was making a sacrifice of his feelings. 

"Annie, just come in the tunnel." 

The way she avoided it was only proving to him his theory was right. She was guilty as charged. He wished he had been wrong. 

She had to admit that there was a feeling of catharsis. It felt good not to have to hide it anymore. Perhaps part of her had wanted to be caught because she was sick and tired of it all. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see her father. At the same time though, desperation grew within her. A fight or flight response was building, and it screamed like that of a trapped animal at her to fight. She could feel the chance of seeing her father slip through her grasp, and she was going to fight desperately to try and keep the miniscule chance of it within her grasp. It was probably that same desperation that brought tears to her eyes when she was beaten. 

 

 

He looked at her through the haze of crystal. He felt part of his humanity die a little at the sight. The somber look on her face bore into him. Admittedly, he didn't understand why she did it. He didn't know what she had to gain from doing it, but when Eren told him he had seen a tear slip down her face it hurt him somewhere. His heart? Some place deeper? He wasn't sure, but he knew it hurt whatever the hell it was. Quietly, he turned away. His footsteps faded away, his back retreating from the tomb of crystal.

 

 

It wasn't love. The feelings were never heated or passionate enough to be considered that, be it platonic or romantic. However, both felt pain at what happened. Annie wished she never put Armin in a place where innocence dies. Armin wished he never put Annie in a place where she shed tears. Pain hit them both and brought a gloomy cloud upon the already dismal situation.


End file.
